


Not With a Bang But With A Whimper

by Layora88



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Peter, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Weapons Kink, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tells Wade about something he's had on his mind. Smut and fun ensues. ^_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With a Bang But With A Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> Updated and Edited as of January 11th, 2017. <3 Enjoy!

Peter sighed softly and looked up from his book, glancing over the top of the pages to watch his boyfriend quietly. Wade was cleaning his guns, humming softly to himself as he stroked the barrel of his favourite pistol. Peter hated it when he cleaned his guns in the bedroom so he had retreated to the dingy couch in the living room to get the job done. 

Peter had always complained about the weapons from the moment they met. He said he hated them and would never learn to use one even when Wade had tried to tell him that it would be good to have some kind of knowledge of how to defend himself with one. But he had always refused, scolding Wade for even trying to sway his feelings on the subject. Today, however, Peter had been so distracted by the weapons lying about the living room haphazardly. 

They were strewn across the couch and coffee table and he continuously found himself peering over his book to watch his Mercenary boyfriend clean them with such care and precision. It made him slightly jealous of all the attention he was giving them. Which really, he thought was rather absurd.

Wade was oblivious to Peter’s constant staring and spent the better part of an hour humming and singing to himself while he worked. It wasn’t until he had heard Peter sigh a few times in quick succession that he cast a curious glance towards his Spider. He noticed the way the younger man was watching the way he handled the gun in his hands and curiously he set it down on the table in front of him, eyeing Peter nervously. 

“Is everything okay, baby-boy?” He asked gently, thinking that he might get a lecture about cleaning his weapons out in the open. 

Peter’s eyes snapped up to meet his own and a blush spread across his cheeks. Wade cocked his head slightly, a little confused by the odd reaction. Peter nodded, “Just watching you…you take a lot of care cleaning your weapons. I was just admiring you is all.” Peter told him.

The corners of Wade’s lips quirked up in a little hand smile and he nodded, “They’re my other babies of course. You know that, gotta keep ‘em well lubed and ready for action.” He told the brunette with a little wink.

Peter’s blush deepened and he looked away uncomfortably. Wade was incredibly confused by this and so he got up from his spot on the couch, making his way over to his lover. “Is there something you’re not tellin’ me, Petey? You’re blushing pretty sweetly,” Wade murmured lowly.

Peter bit his lower lip gently and shook his head as Wade approached him and leaned down over him slowly. Wade braced a hand on either side of the arm rests of the chair he was sitting in and Peter took a slightly shaky breath.

“No-nothing,” He breathed and bit his lower lip again. 

“You’re a terrible liar…” Wade murmured as he leaned in and kissed at Peter’s neck lightly. 

Peter trembled closed his eyes for a moment, just trying to enjoy the contact of Wade’s warm lips against his skin. “I don’t know how to talk about it, Wade. It’s embarrassing,” Peter muttered after a moment of contemplation. 

Wade guffawed and shook his head, pulling back slightly to look at the younger man.“Peter, we’ve been together for almost a year now. I know pretty well everything there is to know about my little Spider. So go on, open up. I’m all ears,” Wade told him with a little smile. 

Peter glanced up into his gorgeously dark eyes and couldn’t help it when his blush deepened. He quickly averted his gaze, huffing out a little breath. His gaze fell to the guns laid out on the table along with Wade’s knives and the infamous katanas. 

He shrugged gently, “It’s not easy for me to talk about…” He said softly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“ _Baby-boy…_ ” Wade urged, tilting his chin up slightly to make Peter look into his reassuring eyes. 

Peter forced himself to meet his gaze and swallowed hard. It took him a moment, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he finally managed to speak. “I-I think I…have some kind of a weapons kink…” He practically whispered. 

Wade’s jaw dropped open slightly and he stared at the younger man a little dumb founded. “You’re fuckin’ with me…” Wade breathed.

Peter tore his gaze from his lover and got up, pushing past him, “Forget about it, forget I mentioned it. Okay?” Peter huffed before he disappeared into the bedroom, tossing his book onto the nightstand.

He groaned low in his throat and shook his head in frustration. _Why did I even say anything? He’s not going to understand, I’m such an idiot._ He thought harshly to himself. Moments later Wade was standing in the doorway, still clad in his Deadpool suit but now he was loaded up with his weapons. 

His katanas were strapped to his back, knife sticking out of his boot; guns strapped to his thighs as well. Peter had crawled into bed ready to take a nap and forget the whole exchange but his eyes snapped open when he heard Wade in the doorway. 

“What are you doing? Are you going out?” Peter asked nervously and watched as Wade lifted the mask he’d had in his hand to put it on, keeping only the lower portion of his face on display. 

Wade shook his head and slowly took the few steps towards Peter who lay on the bed, the covers still not pulled over himself. Peter sat up slowly, crossing his arms, “What then?” He practically huffed in annoyance. 

Wade grinned behind his mask. “ _Strip,_ ” He commanded. 

Peter guffawed slightly and regarded him curiously, eyebrows raised rather comically high. “W-what?” He stammered, swallowing hard.

The tone of Wade’s voice; it was gruff, deep and guttural. “I said… _strip,_ ” Wade repeated.

Peter blushed furiously, but really, there was no use arguing with the Merc when he got like this. 

Peter let his arms uncross slowly and he shut his slightly parted lips. His fingers twitched for a moment before he was slowly pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it over the side of the bed. Wade watched him quietly, his breathing had deepened slightly and Peter watched him nervously. 

“Lose the pants,” Wade breathed hotly and Peter swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up to unbutton his jeans. 

He quietly pushed them down his hips, now only wearing his boxers. “Get back on the bed and lay down,” Wade directed, moving closer to stand in front of the brunette. 

Peter wasn’t stupid, he recognized that Wade was using his bedroom voice. Peter swallowed hard and complied, laying down on his back on the bed quietly. He waited for Wade to jump him, but it didn’t happen. Instead, Wade climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips quietly, bracing his knees on either side of Peter’s thighs. 

“Close your eyes, baby-boy,” He whispered and Peter complied. 

He listened to the man’s steady breathing mixing with his own nervously soft breaths and then he heard the unbuttoning of something. He tried desperately not to open his eyes to see what it was and simply willed himself to keep still, not sure exactly what he was in for. 

Wade carefully unsheathed his knife that was strapped to his boot and he brought it up to gently lay the cold steel against the flat of Peter’s peck, close to his nipple. Peter gasped out at the coldness of the metal pressing against him and he willed himself still when he realized what it was. 

“ _Wade-_ “ He breathed warningly but did not open his eyes. 

“Do you trust me, Peter?” Wade asked, trailing the point down against the man’s taught stomach. 

He didn’t apply enough pressure to break skin, but it did leave a slight trail of a scratch as he went. Peter trembled with excitement and nervous energy. He was so not prepared for this, he thought and swallowed thickly. 

“I trust you,” He whispered and Wade smirked and nodded. 

“You can open your eyes; standard signals apply. What are they?” Wade asked in all seriousness. 

Peter opened his eyes to gaze up at his boyfriend, “Red means stop. Yellow means pause and green means go.” 

Wade nodded and casually flicked the knife point against the waist band of the younger man’s boxers. “Give me a colour,” He demanded, the knifepoint disappearing beneath the waistband of the boxers, stretching them away from the Spider’s skin. 

“Green,” Peter breathed and swallowed hard, gasping out as Wade sliced through the boxers, making deft work of them. 

They were in shreds in seconds and being pulled off and tossed to the floor carelessly. Peter was semi-hard already, blushing deeply as Wade looked him over eagerly. The knife was still clutched in his hand pressing the flat of it against Peter’s hip. “Such a kinky Spider…and I thought I was the one with all the kinks…but you surprise me, baby-boy,” Wade murmured darkly.

Peter trembled even harder, his eyes following the path of the blade as Wade started to drag it ever so gently along his hip and up to his nipple. He gasped out as the sharp edge teased his nipple so carefully, so skillfully. _Has Wade done this before?_ He vaguely wondered. 

He inhaled sharply then as the blade was brought up to drag along his collarbone and up along the graceful slope of his neck. He swallowed hard and began to shake with nervous excitement as the knife nicked the hollow of his throat. 

“ _Oops…_ ” Wade smirked and slowly removed the blade, leaning over him to lick at the tiniest drop of blood that had appeared. 

Peter whimpered at the warmth of Wade's tongue laving at his throat and he closed his eyes for a moment to steady himself. Wade withdrew only a little and reached down to caress Peter's hardening cock before he was expertly flipping Peter over onto his stomach. The brunette gasped out in surprise as he was pushed onto his stomach and Wade pressed the knife against his lower back in a mock threat. 

"Get on your hands and knees. If your hands so much as leave the bed to scratch your nose, I won't let you come,” Wade muttered darkly. 

Peter nodded and brought himself up onto his hands and knees slowly, being mindful of the knife still pressed lightly to his back. "Good boy," Wade whispered and placed the knife back in its sheathe in his boot. Peter trembled harder, unable to contain himself and made sure to keep his palms flat on the comforter.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. “I need you so bad, Wade,” He nearly whimpered. 

Wade simply smirked and leaned over him, nipping and licking at the curve of his ear gently. "I know-I know you do, baby-boy. But you're a little tight at the moment…" Wade murmured.

Peter shivered slightly and closed his eyes when he heard the unmistakable sound of Wade withdrawing a gun from its holster. He trembled harder but didn't dare move as he felt Wade slowly place the barrel of the gun against the back of his neck and agonizingly slow, he dragged it down the length of his back and around his hips to nudge Peter's cock. 

Peter whimpered in the back of his throat; feeling the cold steel pressing against his cock was so startlingly refreshing and it took all his concentration not to lean against the weapon. Wade was grinning behind his mask as he pressed the cold steel fully against Peter's dripping cock. "I think it's time to open my baby up…" He murmured, leaning back slightly. 

He brought the gun to rest against Peter's hip as he used both hands to spread his ass cheeks. He smirked when he saw Peter's tight hole clench involuntarily as the cool air hit it. Peter trembled harder. He was biting his lower lip nervously as he expected a couple of warm fingers to start spreading him open when he heard the sound of a bottle of lube being opened. 

He waited impatiently for the pressure he so badly wanted but let out a startled yelp when Wade pressed the unmistakably slick barrel of the gun against his tight opening. " _Wade!_ " He practically shouted, his eyes snapping open wide. 

Wade laughed lustfully behind him and Peter snapped his head around to look at the older man. "I won't lie to you baby-boy…I'm going to fuck you with my favourite pistol and I just _know_ you're going to love every minute of it. So gimme' a colour and we can get started,” Wade told him. 

Peter's eyes were so wide, his breathing was already incredibly ragged and he was absolutely terrified and turned on at the same time. He couldn't even respond to what Wade had said and instead just looked back at his masked face in lustful horror. It took him a minute to compose himself and Wade prompted him,"Well?" 

He nudged the gun against his ass a little more and Peter whimpered slightly. “O-one condition…you take off your mask. I need to be able to see you when I want to,” Peter told him. 

Wade smiled and nodded, immediately pulling his mask off and tossing it down beside him, "Alright baby-boy. I'm right here." 

Peter trembled and shook his head in disbelief. He was blushing furiously, “Green.” He finally managed to breathe.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_ He thought, closing his eyes and returning his gaze back to the headboard in front of him. Wade simply grinned, feral-like and leaned down to nip at Peter's cheek, tapping the gun gently against his ass before dragging the tip back towards his pert little hole. 

Peter tried to breathe evenly and hung his head slightly, feeling extremely exposed and even slightly humiliated in such a position. Wade was massaging his ass cheek roughly with one hand as he pulled his cheeks apart and pressed the barrel of the gun against Peter's tight ring of flesh. Peter let out a pitiful whimper and tried to stay still as Wade slowly pressed the gun into him. 

The cold slick steel pressed inside of him slowly, the ring of muscle giving way to it with a fair bit of resistance at first. Peter's breath hitched and he gasped as Wade continued to press it firmly into him. " _Oh god…_ " He breathed, tensing up slightly at the unusual intrusion. 

"Fuck Peter, this is so hot," Wade groaned, pushing the barrel in just a touch further and twisting it slightly. 

Peter cried out softly and fell forward onto the bed, now resting on his forearms. He was whimpering and trembling hard. They had fooled around earlier that morning so he was still a little loose, but the unusual shape of the barrel was clearly new to him.

Wade was so turned on, he could barely contain himself. He pulled the gun back slightly only to drive it back in deeper than before and Peter writhed and mewled into the sheets. His hands fisted in the sheets and he clawed at them desperately. Wade's breathing was ragged as he pulled back slightly to watch the gun slide in and out of Peter's tight ass. He was enjoying this far too much. 

Peter choked on a sob and bucked his hips back onto the gun unexpectedly when Wade angled it slightly and managed to hit his prostate. He let out a keening cry and Wade spanked him across his left cheek harshly.

Peter jerked forward at the unexpected hit and gasped out in surprise. “Fuck-baby-boy…I’m gonna' wreck your ass in a minute. I can't take this anymore,” Wade groaned. 

Wade was quickly fumbling with his belt, trying desperately to get it off, all the while still thrusting the gun into Peter roughly. Peter whimpered loudly and arched back against the older man and Wade finally managed to undo his belt and let it fall to the bed. 

He unzipped his suit and pulled his cock free, groaning as he reluctantly pulled the gun from his lover, tossing it up onto the bed so Peter could see it. Peter turned his head to the side as the gun left his body and he trembled hard as he heard Wade slicking himself up. 

Before he was even able to get back up onto his hands properly, Wade was thrusting deep inside of him, bottoming out quickly. Peter choked on a sob and cried out, forcing himself up onto his hands shakily as Wade started fucking into him hard. 

“ _Wade-_ “ He practically keened, desperately needing some kind of attention directed to his cock. 

As if reading his mind, Wade slammed his hips forward into him hard and reached around to grasp his lover’s cock, pumping him firmly. Whimpering loudly, Peter bucked his hips, fucking himself back onto Wade's hard cock each time he buried himself fully inside of his body. 

Wade grunted with the effort and lost himself in Peter's tight heat, thrusting hard and fast; his hand never faltering as he stroked him faithfully. Peter was suddenly grinding back against him, crying out and tensing as his orgasm wracked through his lithe frame. He was soon breathless and whimpering in overstimulation as Wade continued to thrust inside of him. 

Wade started to slow down to let Peter enjoy his orgasm but Peter reached back to grasp his wrist, "Don't stop.” He gasped, his body tensing and clenching around Wade's cock rhythmically as he rode out his orgasm. 

Wade groaned and pushed Peter down into the mattress a little more, pulling his hips back against him to meet each of his hurried thrusts. It didn't take long before he was coming deep inside of his lover, crying out into the younger man's shoulder as he did so. 

He fell forward on top of Peter who collapsed and moaned softly at the dead weight stretched out across him. Wade was breathing hard and trembling slightly as he forcing himself to slowly get up. Peter was thankful he had chosen that moment to get up because his legs were starting to tingle. 

The brunette let out a soft chuckle and buried his face into the pillows as Wade came to lay down next to him. Wade was smiling breathlessly over at the young man and Peter simply smiled and returned the gaze. "Leave it to you to fuck with me your gun,” Peter muttered with a little exasperated huff. 

Wade grinned and glanced over at his abused weapon, "You get to clean it." 

Peter guffawed and shook his head, “Oh, I don't bloody think so. I never thought you'd do _that_ with one of your guns. That's all on you.” Peter told him with a grin.

Wade grinned and scooped the younger man up into his arms, “I love you, Peter.” He said with a way too fond smile.

Peter just smiled in return, “I love you too, Wade.” 


End file.
